A convenient, attractive, and functional electrical connection is generally needed and desirable on electronic devices. Such connectors can be used to provide mains power or data connections or both. For handheld devices, it may be desirable for the cable-side portion of such connector systems to retain to the edge of the device or enclosure to which it attaches. For handheld devices, it may be desirable for the device-side portion of such connector systems to be generally flush to the edge of the device, so that they do not collect lint and debris in small crevices, and not include any protuberance which may be uncomfortable in the hand.